


Maneater

by LightSpinner



Category: Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy and Lorelei have quite the impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneater

  
Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think.

Download's are available at lightsweaving.weebly.com


End file.
